Sinfully Delicious
by Diablogyrl
Summary: Sirius/Remus. Set during their school dayz. Sirius gets all he wants. Remus wants Sirius. Will Remus really get him, or is Sirius up to something? Read to find out.
1. Long days

Title: **Sinfully Delicious**   
Author: Diablogyrl   
Fandom: Harry Potter   
Pairing: Sirius/Remus , Sirius/others  
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended; unlike my other stories, you can actually _tell_  
Summary: Finally, the little guy gets the hottie! Well, kinda after everyone else, but it's the principle, right?  
Warnings: Weeelllll. The original story was long, graphic, and 75% slash, but fanfiction just flushed that idea down the toilet. I'm not all that happy, but I understand why they did it and it's a good START. When the get the filtering system in, it'll all be back to normal. Don't panic though. So still **_SLASH_**, not really graphic (I hope), and the plot remains, whatever it may have been.                                                                        Spoilers: None, I think.

***

**_Sinfully Delicious_**

The holiday break was just one day away, and James had already left for the National Quidditch tryouts. Peter had a bad case of pneumonia and was holed up in the hospital wing.

***

"Hogwarts to Sirius, come back please!"

Sirius started at hearing the odd phrase.

"Since when did Hogwarts start speaking through you?" he asked with a faintly snobbish air.

Remus snorted in amusement. "Mental. Bloody _mental_, you are. What could you have been thinking about so hard that you just missed Evelyn drop you a note?" he asked with a grin.

"She did?" Sirius' contemplative mood disappeared to be instantly replaced by his normal nymphomanic desires.

"Insatiable," Remus muttered under his breath, not at all disapproving.

Sirius quickly read the scribbled note and whisked the parchment away, probably to join the countless others in their dormitory. "Remus, darling, I'll meet you in Transfiguration class." He started to rise from his spot on the bench.

"But that's not for another hour!" Remus replied. "What are going to do that will take that long?"

"Yes dear, but our sweet Miss Eve wants to do a little role playing," Sirius answered, already a tale tell gleam in his eyes. He sauntered off towards the Hufflepuff table, all the eyes in the Great Hall feasting on his radiating sexuality. _Oh, that man_, Remus thought with a tinge of longing. Being with Sirius was like making mud; take dirt, add water, and mix. The unsuspecting, or more often than not, _suspecting_ victim was the 'dirt' and Sirius, the 'water.' And if they weren't a puddle of mud by the time he got through with them, well… Come to think of it, that had yet to actually happen. Sirius attracted people like food attracted flies, and Remus would bet his wand that he got everyone he sets his, er… mind, to.

The Hufflepuff table looked on with amusement as Sirius swaggered right up to Eve and asked some inane question concerning a portrait four floors away. With a knowing smile, she held out her hand and offered to accompany him. The whole hall cheered as Sirius gallantly accepted, leading her out with a proprietary hand at her waist.

Remus squirmed slightly, thinking unwillingly of Sirius' talented mouth, and wondering if Eve would be able to _walk_ in to Transfiguration.

***

Two minutes after the bell rang, Sirius strode nonchalantly to his seat, looking perfectly groomed, the only alteration in his appearance from this morning being that his hair was neatly pulled back. And it was wet.

"Mister Black. You are late. I will be taking points from Gryffindor for your tardiness," Professor McGonagall had stated, trying hard not to smirk. Remus giggled behind his hand. _Even the teachers knew what was going on_, he mused.

"Professor, with all due respect I think you should reconsider. After all, two minutes, it's nothing, what with the crowd coming out of the hall after lunch, and then the long trip up to the dorms, not to mention those tricky staircases, and, oh, of course Peeves, the little-"

"Mister Black! I get the point." She was presented with Sirius' most charming smile, and that was, needless to say, enough to pull a planet out of its orbit. She couldn't hold in a small smile. "Very well, Mister Black. Point proven. Don't let it happen again." After his quick nod of agreement, she turned to the board to begin the day's lesson.

Sirius turned to Remus and winked, conveying the message that Eve was indeed a puddle of mud somewhere, conspicuously absent from class. 

***

The class greeted her with loud whoops and cheers, as fifteen minutes later, Evelyn stumbled through the door. Face flushed, hair sticking out in a million different directions, clothes rumpled, and a grin from ear to ear, she slowly made her way to her desk at the front of the class. Wincing as she sat, she elicited more cheers from various onlookers as she tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. 

"Miss Patterson! You are more than fifteen minutes late! Explain yourself!" Professor McGonagall was annoyed at the outburst from the class, as it caused her to become distracted and turn her desk into a two-headed cat.

"Forgive me, Professor McGonagall, I fell down the stairs and landed on my tailbone. My sincerest apologies," Eve said, composed, obviously having thought of her answer beforehand. McGonagall shook her head.

"Quiet down class. A fall is nothing to titter over," she eyed the class, throwing out a challenge; _Who's going to give her away?_ Even to her, it was as plain as the nose on her face she hadn't fallen, at least not down some stairs. _Oh, these kids,_ she thought bemusedly to herself. She shot a quick look at Sirius, who gave her an audacious wink. She sighed loudly. The class collectively snickered.

On to chapter 2… Whenever that comes.


	2. Longer nights

Chapter 2

            Remus was ignoring his surroundings, concentrating on his essay for his History of Magic class, the last one before the holidays. Sirius watched him quietly from the stairs. He took in every detail. His chiseled profile, sleek brown hair, soft plaint mouth. Remus had abandoned his robes for some blood red sleep shorts, soft and satiny looking, and they drew Sirius' eyes like a magnet. His gaze skimmed over well-defined legs and rose to his cut torso. Though Remus was slender, he was all muscle.

            The common room was empty but for the two of them. Remus' wolf-like senses had picked up Sirius the moment he stepped foot on the stairs, he didn't mind being watched, as long as it was Sirius doing the watching. Finally giving up on his essay, he turned to face his friend. His mouth fell open at the sight of Sirius, still damp from his bath. His glossy black hair was left to fall down his back. His beautiful, smooth chest gleamed in the firelight, and his perfect, rippling abs made Remus groan. He was wearing a pair of smoky gray silk pants, and they rode sensuously low on his hips. They also left nothing to the imagination, as Remus noted with interest the bulge at the front of them.

            Sirius stepped out of the stairway and joined Remus at the table, giving a cursory inspection to the work. He didn't say a word, merely held out his hand, giving Remus the choice to stay or go.

            _Blimey_, Remus thought, sharing a small smile with his partner-in-crime. It took all his willpower not to push Sirius to the floor and pound him through it. Sirius Black was one sexy bastard.

            Sirius led him to the portrait and placed a finger to his lips. Nodding, Remus watched as he opened it up and checked to make sure no one was about. Seeing that the area was clear he silently pulled Remus across the hall, down three flights of steps and straight through a wall. 

            They immerged in a room with three doors. Remus watched, slightly amused as Sirius locked two of the three doors and turned to face him, motioning him to step aside. Remus turned to glance behind him and was very surprised to find instead of the wall they had come through, a door, and Sirius locked it, too. They both turned to face the remaining door. Sirius wordlessly entered it. Remus hurried in after.

            What they entered was a beautiful room, decorated in the smoky gray color that Sirius seemed to prefer. It consisted of a small table, flanked by two chairs, and an enormous canopied bed next to a huge animal pelt. On the table stood a bottle in a bucket of ice and two crystal goblets. He glanced away. The bed was what drew his attention. A lavish affair with a dark velvet hangings and silk sheets, it was piled high with lush pillows. He drifted over to it, dazedly wondering if it felt as soft as it looked.

            While Remus was absorbed in the bedding, Sirius quickly locked the door, then strolled over to the table to pour the wine. He swirled the glasses to oxygenate the wine, and brought it to his friend, who was staring unseeing at the bed. He spoke for the first time.

            "You must get your way a lot with a setup like this." He gave a soft laugh, devoid of mirth at the thought of being just another conquest in this room. He drank from the cup he was handed, not really caring what it was.

            Sirius promptly took the glass back. 

            "Remus." He looked upset.

            "Why would you even think I'd share something like this with anyone else but you? All they want is a good lay. Of course that's why they come to me, but still, it's nothing but sex. Provided it's very good sex, rather outstanding, actually, more like universe chang-"

            "I get the bloody point!" Remus scowled.

            "Sorry." He had a smile on his face, and he hoped Remus wouldn't make a mountain out of a molehill.

            "Do you know, Sirius, I overheard Lucius say that Severus went down better than you?" Remus remarked, trying to break the tension _and_ get a rise out of Sirius while unconcernedly inspecting his fingernails. He almost managed not to grin. Sirius, on the other hand, had no such reservations, and immediately exploded in to laughter.

            "Why of all the… concie… stuck u… he didn…" Sirius tried to get out between gales of cackling. 

            When he finally got his bearings straight, he took a sip from the glass he had taken from Remus and cleared his throat.

            "First off, if Snape goes down, I'll abstain for a week! Secondly, Lucius wouldn't know either way, because he won't let me near him." He stated the last with a huff.

            "Still?" he asked, somewhat amazed anyone had resisted Sirius' seduction efforts. _You're special,_ spoke a little voice in the back of his mind. _Oh do shut up_, he replied.

            "Right-o," Sirius replied sadly. After the little 'incident' last year, he won't let m near him. Such a stuck up little bitch," he muttered to himself. "But what hands… and that mouth!" he exclaimed with a smile.

            He suddenly remembered Remus was there, looking on in puzzlement. 

            "But enough about those two, they were meant for each other." He gave Remus a predatory smile. Remus only had time to pull his leg out from underneath him to keep it from getting snapped before he found himself flat on his back.

            _Oh, God…_


End file.
